


Osmium Tetroxide

by labocat



Series: Indelible Stains [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labocat/pseuds/labocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao swore to prove him wrong. A sniper without a clear shot was useless, after all. </p><p>"I'm sure we'll be great friends, Shin-chan."</p><p>MidoTaka beginnings piece set in the Indelible Stains au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Osmium Tetroxide

He had to suppress the urge to let out a yell over the comm, to whoop his joy. But probation was strict, and Takao didn't want to hold the record for shortest time in Teikou.

Even if he was surprised Midorima hadn't killed him sooner.

From their first meeting, he'd known it would be rough, from the way Midorima's brow had furrowed at the sight of him. The grin usually put most people on edge - a boy who would smile as your blood leaked over his hands would do that. But Midorima looked at him as if he were simply a nuisance, like he couldn't believe he had to be paired up with such a simpleton. "Don't get in my way."

Takao swore to prove him wrong. A sniper without a clear shot was useless, after all. 

"I'm sure we'll be great friends, Shin-chan."

Missions Two and Three were easy. Simple and clean. The less said about Mission One, the better. Takao wasn't likely to forget the cold pit of dread in his gut any time soon. The feeling of falling had haunted his dreams for weeks, and the increase in the amount of tea Midorima drank told him all he needed to know about how his partner was taking their lay-low period. By Five, they had established a sort of pattern to their movements. Functional, but not good. Not perfect. Not what they could be.

So Takao does what he does best: he watches. He watches Midorima, absorbs every movement, expression, and habit and files it away. It's how he catches that the teapot has more water than necessary to make one cup even if Midorima will only drink one cup per freshly boiled pot. How the newspaper is always laid open to the day's horoscope, even if Midorima gets a text directly to his phone at midnight each night. He watches, and soon he can adopt Midorima's breathing pattern, precise and slow, can predict what face Midorima is making without turning around, knows how many times he can badger Midorima by calling "Shin-chan" before Midorima snaps and tells him to get back to work researching their latest target.

Mission Seven. Lucky Seven. Midorima's birthday is July 7th. 7/7. Takao knows, even if Midorima hasn't breathed a word about a specific date. There's a little more interest, even for Midorima, in checking the day's horoscope, and the lucky items he buys are a little more extravagant. It can't just be for Tanabata, Takao knows this in some part of his soul that Midorima had carved out before he'd realized.

It's another simple mission - in and out - all Takao has to do is make sure the window of their target's office is open. For added ease of movement, he's been working as a temp secretary in the building. It's cake to get Midorima in and set up.

"Good morning, sir."

"Ah, Ishida-kun, please clear my schedule for the rest of the day."

"Right away, sir!" The sparkling smile on Takao's face is all but genuine as he bounces around the small office, gathering up pens here and papers there. "It's a crime not to be enjoying this great summer weather! Right after the rain, everything just smells so good!" His smile slips into something sharper as he catches the glint of Midorima's glasses in the room in the next building over, the tight coil of energy he's starting to associate with jobs, with the coming adrenaline rush, starting in his chest.

His short-lived employer laughs. "If you say so, Ishida-kun."

Takao exits with a small mock salute. "Your schedule is clear for the rest of the day, just leave it to me!" He's humming as he sits down just outside the door, going back to looking like he's busy. It's an hour or so of playing solitaire before he hears the _thud_ of a body hitting the desk, and he feels like he can breathe again. Standing, his heart thudding in his chest, trying not to smile, to give anything away, he excuses himself for a coffee run and heads towards the door. Past the security guard and out into the lobby, he's clear, and wants to whoop for joy. What a present to give Midorima, he thinks. He wants to laugh with the irony of it - celebrating someone's birth with someone else's death. Their cleanest yet, their cleanest mission. He can almost taste perfection. 

Instead he keeps the grin small, only letting it spread when he sees Midorima exit from the other building's lobby.

"Shin-chan, over here!" He's giddier than he's ever felt after a mission before, and the bubbling happiness in his chest is a little foreign. He even can't help but laugh at the glare Midorima gives him when he joins him.

"Try and act with a _little_ decorum, honestly."

"Aww, Shin-chan, you're so uptight, honestly."

"Don't copy me."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It doesn't mean you can't follow my advice every now and then, hmm?" He pauses briefly, before deciding that now was as good a time as any to breach the topic. "By the way, Happy Birthday!"

He gets a small splutter as a reply, and Takao has to bite back a laugh. For all that Midorima was a flawless sniper and never missed a target, he was oblivious to a lot of things. "I'm sure I don't want to know how you found that out." And Takao takes it as a victory that Midorima isn't arguing further.

"So we should celebrate! We've got enough reason to, we should go out to eat somewhere - there's a neat bistro that just opened near the apartment I've been wanting to try." He may have also charmed the seating hostess into reserving a small corner table for them already, anticipating seeing Midorima's face at pushing him out of his comfort zone a little.

"Hmph. I'm sure you've already made reservations, so arguing would be a waste of time." 

"That's the spirit!" He's a little put-out that Midorima was giving in so easily, but there were still more surprises. Not to mention the warmth that spread through his veins at the idea that Midorima had been paying as much attention to him and his methods as he had to Midorima's.

His first mistake was putting his guard down before they were able to fully drop anything that could tie them to Teikou, and it's not the first time that he curses that Midorima will only use one specific setup and his own equipment, so arranging for a disposable provider is useless. The pieces are inside a gym bag currently, but it's heavy, and a little odd to see Midorima in his clean-cut suit carrying such a large bag. The next Takao knows, the gym bag is on the ground, the bicycle that had knocked it off of Midorima's arm already down the block, and the tip of the rifle is poking out of the opening jostling the zipper back had created. Instinct kicks in and he's grabbed the bag, grabbed Midorima's hand, and started sprinting down the street, taking this alleyway and that to lose any trail. They're still close enough to the target building that he's mapped out this area in his head, already memorized possible escape routes if the job had gone south, which he kinda supposes it has. 

Soon they've wound their way a path no one could have followed, and Takao lets himself relax, dropping the bag and laughing with the ridiculousness of it all. He lets his head fall on Midorima's chest, his personal space bubble be damned and his hands grab at Midorima's shoulders as he laughs and laughs. They just narrowly escaped, and it had absolutely _nothing_ to do with the original job. Takao knows Midorima is humoring him by letting him be this close for this long, but it's not until he catches his breath that he's able to look up and see the expression on Midorima's face. It's not annoyance, it's not even discomfort. It's awe. Or as much as Midorima can really show. Awe, mixed with the start of admiration, of acceptance. Like it's the first time he's really seeing Takao. And just like that, the breath Takao had taken catches in his throat.

"You know, someone's gonna think you actually like me, if you keep looking at me like that." A few seconds of meeting that gaze is all he can take, and Takao's head drops back onto Midorima's chest, hands drifting down to grab the lapels of Midorima's jacket.

"It was well done." And Takao's not sure if he means the escape, the job itself, mapping out everything in his head until all he could see were these alleyways, his quick reflexes, or hell, the reservation at the bistro. He'll take them all. It doesn't matter anymore, not with his face buried in Midorima's shirt, breathing in the scent of the laundry detergent he'd been sent back to get because Midorima hadn't liked the cheap brand. It had driven him crazy then, but now it drives him a different crazy, and maybe, just maybe, he can blame everything on that. The way his hands start to tighten in Midorima's shirt, the deep breath he takes in, breathing in Midorima's scent and making it part of him, like so many other pieces already had. And above everything, the words that spill out of his mouth.

"Hey, Shin-chan. We're alone in this alley."

"Of course, I thought that was the point, honestly." 

He could answer, could make some retort about how of course that was the point, but there were so many better things that could be done alone in an alley than stand and talk about it. Besides, it was probably for the best if they waited a little while anyways. No one had followed them, he was sure of it, but a little extra to make sure never hurt. 

So instead Takao does what he does best - he takes a risk and pulls Midorima out of his shell. Midorima's lips are rougher against his than he'd thought - with all the care he afforded his left hand, Takao'd been sure that would extend to other regimes as well. It pulls at something in him, and while Midorima is trapped by the wall, he isn't pushing Takao away and from Midorima, that's as good as telling him to hurry it up.

A gasp for breath as they separate, gulping down air in the scant inches between them. Kissing a freakishly tall mutant of nature is harder than it seems, though, but having to wrap an arm around Midorima's neck, tugging him down to his level and his perversions thrills Takao. Pressing up to meet him, their hips press together as well, and Takao has to stop for another breath, a small broken moan working its way past his lips. Midorima may carry himself strictly, but his mouth is all heat and invitation with the way he opens his mouth eagerly and licks at the seam of Takao's mouth. Takao falls apart at that, the thin thread of restraint he'd been holding onto for fear that Midorima would push him away snapping, and he surges forward. 

"Shin-chan," he breathes, fingers skittering over Midorima's shirt, up and down and over, searching out an opening so that he can feel Midorima's skin underneath his hands. The alley is filthy and he knows Midorima will complain if any of his clothes get dirty, but Takao is ready to wash every piece by hand if it comes down to that, just so he can feel Midorima's heat directly. "Shin-chan, let me undress you." His hands are already moving down the buttons on Midorima's shirt, fumbling with them in his eagerness.

"Idiot, you'll rip them off like that." It had to have been the adrenaline, the rush of the mission and their current positions, that brought Midorima's hands to push Takao's aside and undo the buttons on his own. He answered Takao's hunger with plenty of his own, and living in such close quarters, Takao knew he hadn't had anyone else in the time they'd been partners, since that disastrous first mission that had forced them to live together. It would be a lie to say he hadn't thought about it, of Midorima in his room, just on the other side of the thin wall, taking himself in hand and throwing back his head, eyes crossing from pleasure. He'd fantasized about Midorima's face in that moment, wondered what he thought about, listened in vain in an attempt to try and catch Midorima in the act. But this, this was so much better. 

"I can handle a few buttons." But his voice cracks a bit as he shudders, finishing unbuttoning Midorima's shirt and sucking in a short breath. "Oh."

Midorima seems to shrink back a bit until Takao makes a worshipful sound and moves his hands to explore these new expanses of skin. "It's not as if you haven't seen me shirtless before." But the hesitation that had been present in his muscles has left his voice, and Midorima arches into Takao's hands a little desperately. 

_Selfish_ , Takao thinks with a grin, that Midorima's own hands remain on Takao's shoulders, but that was so like Midorima that he couldn't begrudge him. not with Midorima half-shirtless, panting against an alley wall and it was all his fault. "Hey, Shin-chan, don't hold back, okay?" He wants to see and hear everything Midorima has to offer, wants to break past the solemn face Midorima offers the rest of the world. So he starts with what's in front of him, leaning in to kiss his way up Midorima's chest, grinning when he can hear and better yet, feel, Midorima take a shuddering breath when he hits a sensitive spot, right above his sternum. Where Midorima's lips were rough his skin is soft and smooth, expect where it is scattered with scars. Even those are few and far between, however, a testament to Midorima's skill. Sensitive, too, from the way he shudders as Takao swipes the pad of his thumb across his chest, over muscle and bone, grinning as Midorima writhes as Takao's thumb brushes over his nipple, a flush breaking out across his chest. 

"Don't be shy," Takao laughs against Midorima's skin, as Midorima can't decide whether to sputter or moan. "Not all of us can be as shameless as you, honestly." It's less forceful than he wants, with less bite, but it's hard to work up any sort of malice towards Takao right now. Even as he sucks a mark, blooming dark already against Midorima's pale skin, into his collarbone. 

As he leans up, rising up to his toes to move to press wet, open-mouthed kisses to the column of Midorima's neck, Takao's hands drop to run along Midorima's hipbones, unbuckling his belt and sliding his hands in to wrap around Midorima's cock. Before Midorima can even put together the words to protest, he's sliding boxers and pants down just enough so that he can sink to his knees and breathe lightly over the tip of it, the sound of Midorima's choked moan making his eyes flutter shut and a whimper of his own slip past.

It's rushed and sloppy, and he wants to get Midorima back to their apartment so that he can push him onto their couch, spread Midorima's legs wide, and learn him from the inside out. But for now, for all the blow jobs he's given, and the alley quickies he's been paid for in the past, he hasn't wanted anything as badly as he wants to make Midorima fall apart, wants to make him associate every alleyway and brick wall from here on out with the feeling of Takao sucking him down. Midorima's cock is heavy in his mouth as his tongue wraps around it, moving to lick it thoroughly before pulling off with an obscene pop, close enough that a strand of saliva connects his mouth to the tip as he looks up at Midorima. 

The sight takes his breath away. Midorima's face is flushed, his eyes clenched shut behind his glasses. Takao hardly dares to breathe as he watches Midorima crack his eyes open, desperate and curious, before slamming them shut again with a whimper when he sees Takao. His hand is doing its best to clutch at brick, and Takao has to laugh, reaching out to take it and place it at the back of his head. 

"Don't hold back for me, Shin-chan. I wanna know what you want." He's said it before, a million times, just like this, on his knees with no clothes on the ground, but here he means it. Here, with the freedom Teikou has given him, he chooses what he wants, and right now he wants this. He uses his own hand on top of Midorima's to push himself back onto Midorima's cock, taking it in eagerly. With each bob of his head, Midorima's hand tightens in his hair until his own control snaps and Takao grins as he feels himself being pushed forward, hollowing his cheeks. 

As he shifts to relax his throat, letting the tip hit the back of it and swallowing around Midorima's cock, Takao shifts his own hips. He's been hard since he'd gotten Midorima's shirtless, showing an amazing amount of restraint. But even he has his limits, and reaches down to unzip his own pants one-handed, wrapping his hand around his own cock and moaning. He can feel Midorima's hips push upwards and shake, pulling back a bit so he can suck encouragingly, free hand soothing over Midorima's hips, anticipating his release. As Midorima shouts, the rare exclamation echoing in the empty alley, Takao feels the hot rush of come flood his mouth, and swallows it down even as his own hand works furiously, pulling himself to release as well, come splattering across the dirty ground. 

He laughs as he pulls back, licking a stray drop of come at the tip of Midorima's softening cock as he smiles, shakily rising to his feet. The hand extended down to help him up is unexpected, but he takes it with pleasure, loathe to let it go even once he's upright. The thumb swiping across his chin is equally surprising, so much so that his eyes widen. Especially as Midorima brings his thumb to his mouth to lick it off, and Takao can feel another shudder of pleasure race down his spine, even so soon.

"So, uh, I guess we won't make those reservations after all." Because he's formatting new plans in his head, plans that involve Midorima and a bed and not leaving their apartment for the next two days.

"I don't know about you, but I cannot run on no food. We will go home and clean up, then be on time for your reservations."

Takao can't help but laugh at that, resting his head on Midorima's chest again as he buttons up his shirt, reversing his actions from before. "Sure, sure, whatever you say.

"It is your birthday after all. Happy Birthday, Shin-chan."

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't have a bias at all...
> 
> I promise I'll be working on the main piece soon. Though I may get around to everyone's solo pieces first.


End file.
